Nótalo (Primeras emociones del Amor)
by Richy Escorpy
Summary: Es difícil continuar siendo su amiga, y por supuesto desde hace algún tiempo ya no veo de la misma manera a mi amigo de la infancia, están difícil, que el siquiera noté siquiera que hemos cambiado, ¿Acaso?... no ve todo lo difícil que resulta llamar siquiera un poco su atención… Len Kagamine, te haré que digas que lo notaste…


_**Richy Escorpy:**_ Estoy de vuelta amigos míos, sólo que en está ocasión quería decir un par de cosas:

1.- Amiga mía, mi senpai: **Matryoshkah, **sé que fue mucha la espera, y realmente no tengo justificación, pero te expliqué las cuestiones por las que pasó, pero me esmere en este fic, y quiero desearte que hayas tenido un bello y alegre cumpleaños, porque una fecha tan importante como esa es algo por lo cual estar feliz…

2.- Amiga, Senpai, gracias por todos esos consejos enserio fueron muy buenos, no podía dejar de sentirme feliz con cada mensaje que mandabas, me alegro que a pesar de no vernos, espero que en tu día todo allá sido felicidad, recordando anécdotas y momentos vividos con tus seres queridos, y por supuesto no olvidare aquellos momentos en que me matabas de la risa con tus comentarios e historias. Sigue siendo tú, no cambies realmente eres única. Desde México te mando un saludo, te quiero mucho y nuevamente te deseo que hayas pasado un Feliz Cumpleaños

_Summary…_

_Es difícil continuar siendo su amiga, y por supuesto desde hace algún tiempo ya no veo de la misma manera a mi amigo de la infancia, están difícil, que el siquiera noté siquiera que hemos cambiado, ¿Acaso?... no ve todo lo difícil que resulta llamar siquiera un poco su atención… Len Kagamine, te haré que digas que lo notaste…_

_Diciendo Sólo algo Así, ¿Se atreven a leerlo?..._

_¿Mereceré un Review?..._

_**Disclaimer: Los Vocaloids no son de mi propiedad, solo lo uso con fines de diversión, así como para dar a conocer esta historias, Vocaloid no me pertenecen si no a Yamaha Corporation, para representarlos, en este fic, que no tiene fines de lucro, sino que es un fic de un Fan para Fans.**_

* * *

_**Nótalo (Primeras emociones del Amor) (One-shot).**_

En la secundaria _Destiny Vocaloid Stars_, un grupo de amigas platicaban animadamente, como siempre el singular grupo más ruidoso de chicas extrovertidas y divertidas, del salón 2-E, que siempre tenían una sonrisa en su rostro, y sus singulares cabellos de extravagantes colores resaltaban en aquel salón.

-Yo creo Rin-chan, que la parte más impórtate de una chica son sus labios… -Dijo con simpleza la mayor de las tres, buscando entre su bulto, un pequeño estuche, la peli-rosa, tras unos minutos fue sacando al mencionado dejándolo frente a sus amigas las cuales se asombraron ante los montones de artículos de belleza dentro de aquel…

-¡Cielos!, me has ganado Luka-chan –Exclamo la aguamarina tomando un par de esmaltes del estuche.

La menor no estaba prestando atención a sus amigas pues estaba pensando últimamente lo difícil que le resultaba su situación… sin siquiera notarlo fue tocándose los labios ligeramente, no percatándose de las insistentes preguntas que sus amigas le hacían…

-¡Rin!, ¡Rin!, ¡Rin-chan!, ¿Estás ahí?... –La aguamarina que la miraba preocupada, la mayor dejo escapar un suspiro divertido al notar como la pequeña salía de su ensoñación y recordó cuando le pasaba lo mismo, hace unos meses…

-¿Qué?, ¿De qué me perdí? –Volteando a ver a sus amigas Rin estaba algo distraída más de lo normal, pero no lo podía evitar, su amiga Miku, la miro de nuevo y soltando un suspiro cansado, le pregunto la misma pregunta por quinceava vez.

-Me, preguntaba Rin-chan, ¿Sí tu usabas labial?

-¿Labial?

Luka, prestando atención a la conversación, tomo de su estuche, un brillo en específico y se lo ofreció a la rubia –Te presto el mío, y para que veas que soy muy buena amiga, este es algo especial, lo acabo de comprar recientemente…

-¡Woo!, exclamo Miku, al verlo más detenidamente –Luka, no me digas que…

-Así es –Asistió Luka

La aguamarina volteo a ver a Rin la cual estaba confundida, al ver la cara de sorpresa de sus amigas.

-¡Rin eres tan afortunada!, este es el nuevo modelo de aquella marca nueva, y he escuchado que hará que tus labios se vean bien y sean suaves…

Rin aun con algo de desconfianza, lo tomo, no era una inculta del tema, pero aun así lo tomo y se lo aplicó por todo el borde de sus labios con cuidado, ante las miradas de sus amigas que veían la transformación de su amiga…

-¡Quedaste bella!, -¡Congenió contigo Miku-chan! –Contestaron en coro las mayores.

-¿Eso es enserio? –Aun temerosa pregunto de nuevo, sus amigas la rodearon por atrás y la abrazaron, pasándole un pequeño espejo, el cual tomo cuidadosamente, y se miró en él detenidamente, tocándose ligeramente los labios, no entendía el porqué de tanto alboroto.

-Rin, a veces envidio tu carita de modelo –Dijo con energía Miku, mientras le recogía el cabello a la rubia, Luka, tomo otra parte de sus pelo y fue ayudando a la aguamarina, entre las dos le estaban recogiendo sus cabellos en su usual y bello peinado de siempre, y como nunca puede faltar le acomodaron su moño, el cual según Luka, fue la cereza del pastel…

Luka, al contemplar de nuevo a su amiga, sonrió y le extendió el labial.

-Te lo puedes quedar Rin-chan.

-Pero, Luka-chan…

-No, no trates de protestar –Le regaño la mayor guiñándole un ojo –Tú y Miku han visto que tengo muchos, y este color rosa _mexicano _se ve bien en ti, aparte Gakupo me llevara de compras esta semana y te aseguro que tendré más… Riéndose discretamente, a Miku y a Rin le salieron una gotita en la frente y sintieron pena por la billetera del samurái…

-¡Por cierto! –Intervino Miku, mirando a Rin…

-Y te aseguro –Codeándola ligeramente –que a Kagamine-kun, le encantara tanto que se enamora más de ti…

-Cierto -Aseguro a Luka, con fuego en los ojos –Te aseguro que caerá rendido a tus pies mañana…

Sonrojándose la pequeña rubia baja la mirada, quedando atrapada entre sus pensamientos…

_- ¿Enserio?... ¿Podría ser que realmente soy hermosa?... y a él siquiera lo __**notará… **_

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, la pequeña Rubia se levanto muy temprano y preparo un obento extra, como era costumbre, sólo que esta ocasión le puso mucho empeño al cortar las hortalizas y colocar las bolas de arroz en la fiambrera, colocándose su moño característico, sonrió al salir de casa directo hasta aquella esquina donde siempre Kagamine-kun lo esperaba…

Al verlo más de cerca su corazón se aceleró, y lo saludo, aunque debo resaltar estaba muy nerviosa, que incluso dijo todo al revés, sacándole una sonrisa al rubio. Se ve tan lindo pensó mientras camina a la par de su acompañante.

-¡Ha hecho mucho frío hoy! –Dijo sin querer, pues era algo obvio se recrimino mentalmente al ver como la nieve matinal caía…

Volteando de lado, el chico asistió y le pasó su bufanda, ante las negativas de la chica en no tomarlo, el chico no le quedo de otra y saltó sobre ella juntando sus frentes, haciendo que la chica se quedara quieta y su rostro se encendiera a más no poder, mientras en tan sólo unos segundo le había colocado magistralmente su bufanda en el cuello, Rin apenas había logrado procesar lo ocurrido, apenas y había pestañado…

Volteando a ver a su amigo de la infancia caminar unos pasos más enfrente de ella, a ella entristeció el rostro por un momento al ver que su amigo, tras alcanzarlo y hablar de temas triviales, él ni cuanta se dio de su pequeño cambio…

_Era de esperarse, bajo la mirada, no se ha dado cuenta después de todo…aunque tras unos segundos decidió usar el plan __**Z**__ de Luka…_

Comenzando a toser, y toser insistentemente, el chico paró su marcha y la miró…

-¿Pasa algo?, Rin…

Levantando la mirada, ella comenzó a murmurar suavemente…

-Es… invi…erno… sabe…ss Así... queee… en… ess..sstá…tem…poo..radaa… see..caaa… -Armándose de valor, intento que voz sonara fuerte, pero el ver aquellos ojos tan azules mirarla, ella a cada segundo un nerviosismo constante no la dejaba.

-¿De qué estás hablando? –El rubio que últimamente estaba viendo a su amiga de la infancia tan pérdida y algo rara, no entendía su actitud estos días… pero… era Rin, y era algo obvio que en lo que necesitara el siempre la ayudaría…

-Bueno… tú… sabes… -Bajando la mirada avergonzada al ver que Len estaba mirándola más y más…

-¿Tus labios no están secos?...

-¿Labios?

-Bueno sí…

El rubio pensó meditar un poco la extraña pregunta, pero colocando sus manos atrás de su espalda, miro hacia el cielo, y luego regreso la mirada hacía la chica.

-Mis labios se agrietan todo el tiempo en invierno, duele un poco, e incluso me han llegado a sangrar, pero, pues con el tiempo, quedan de nuevo mejor…

Rin viendo como su amigo hablaba sin cesar de las molestias que uno podía sufrir por ello.

Apretando sus puños con fuerza bajo la mirada algo vacía y susurro rendida…

-¡No puedo creer que no se haya dado cuenta!, ¿Acaso es tan idiota?, se reprendió cuando se dio cuenta que estaban ya en la puerta de la escuela, lo único que le quedó de consuelo ante su derrota contra la falta de sensibilidad del rubio, fue el poder oler la esencia del chico en aquella bufanda que todo el camino estuvo oliendo, no negaba que era delicioso y adictivo, pero esos eran otros temas…

Caminando hasta su amiga Gumi, se sentó a un lado de ella.

-Oh… ¡Buenos días Rin-chan!... –Exclamó energéticamente la amante de las zanahorias

La rubia aun triste, solo le regreso el saludo y se golpeo con la frente la parte alta del rostro en forma de molestia, extrañándose de su comportamiento la peli-verde dio un gritó de emoción, al notarlo algo diferente en su amiga, lo cual hizo que más de medio salón volteara a verlas…

-Oh… ¡Rin-chan estás usando labial hoy!... ¡Es sumamente hermoso amiga!, ¡Se ve muy bien e…

No logró terminar de alabarla porque la rubia saltó tan rápido que tapo su boca, de la que muchos apodan Gumi la _silenciosa _por ser tan "peculiar", mirando hacia la parte de atrás del salón, suspiro de alivio al notar que Len no se hubiera percatado de nada… pues estaba más entretenido mirando por la ventana…

* * *

Pasando la jornada escolar, regresó muy molesta y frustrada, porque no entendía como en esta etapa podía tratar con el _insensible_ de su amigo…

Aunque tomando una ducha, creyó que eso la calmaría, por lo que tomando su nueva arma secreta de uno de los estantes, sonrió con malicia, por no poder esperar el _**round 2 **_de mañana…

* * *

-Buenos días Len-kun -Sonriendo, se acercó hasta él…

-Haciendo un par de ejercicios vocales disimulados, logró hacer que su dulce voz sonara algo más _provocativa… _-Hoy no es un día como los otros, amigo, pues este día el aire está un poco más caliente… ¡Qué ayer!… -Dando una pirueta logró hacer que parte de su cabello largo, chocara contra el rostro del chico, haciendo que este abriera los ojos por la sorpresa…

Rin intentaba ocultar la enorme sonrisa que tenía en esos instantes, porque el arma secreta de ayer, fue un nuevo shampo de 5000 yenes que uso, y que sin duda le daría la victoria… hasta que…

_Len-kun estornudo, _haciendo que el más fragante y dulce olor cítrico pasara desapercibido…

Con mucho cuidado sacó un pañuelo y se limpió sutilmente la nariz.

-Debo decir Rin, que el día de hoy hace más frío para mí, pues estoy resfriado -Sonrió, y aunque a Rin la pareciera la imagen más sexy de Len, y de todas las demás fotos que coleccionaba y que ya con este sería el veinteavo volumen, se sintió tan mal, que cayó literalmente en bajo la oscuridad de la falta de delicadeza de su amigo, el cual de nuevo la había vencido sin siquiera competir…

_**-Mi precioso shampo, vencido por un estornudo…**_

_**¡Un verdadero baka!, ¡Baka!, ¡Baka!... **_

* * *

Esa misma noche se pasó cerca de dos horas pintando sus uñas de color amarillo brillante, con una larga llamada a Luka y Miku que le dieron consejos y tips ella los empleo todos para el siguiente **round **y estaba segura que ganaría…

-Cálmate Rin, ¡Cálmate! –Se repetía mentalmente –Seguro que hay personas que no notan cuando una chica usa labial y cambia de shampo, es sólo que… -Dando por concluido su _obra de arte _en sus uñas, sonrió –Es sólo que por ser Len, seguro que necesito ser más clara…

Levantándose de su cama, contemplo su trabajo, dejando escapar una aterradora sonrisa perversa, no evito que durmiera, feliz, al no poder esperar hasta el día de mañana…

* * *

Al día siguiente al estar en el salón, pensando alguna excusa contundente para que su motivo no sea tan obvio, recordó de la tarea de matemáticas que le había prestado Len hace unas semanas, por lo que buscando entre sus cosas, sonrió al encontrarlo…

-Hey, ¡Len!

-Mmm… -volteando a verla

-¡Muchas gracias por la tarea!, enserio, muchas gracias…

El chico guardándola en una carpeta, sacó un libro de biología y se puso a leerlo, ante la mirada de sorpresa y su sonrisa descolocada de Rin, al ver como de nuevo fue vencida…

Molesta, y con una ligera aura rodeándola, le importo poco lo que pudieran pensar de ella, estaba más que hecha una fiera, e iba a correr sangre eso era seguro…

Agarrando al rubio por su corbata, lo atrajo hasta ella hasta quedar frente a frente, y sin pudor alguno le hablo con una voz tétrica y apretando uno de sus dedos en la mejilla del chico que temblaba…

Conocía a Rin, y al estar en ese estado, sabía que era imposible poder pararla…

Haciendo más fuerte su agarre el rubio, medito un poco la situación y suspiro con fuerza.

-Rin, ¿Qué estás haciendo?...

-¿Qué crees? –Le retó

-¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?...

Rin dejando escapar una risa de ironía lo soltó, aunque le previno…

-Creo que para la próxima usare mis puños, Lenny.

Aunque por fuera estaba sonriendo dulcemente, por dentro se moría de la frustración.

-¿Por qué no te das cuenta?, ¡No has dicho nada!, ¡¿De cualquier manera es frustrante?! Derramó una lágrima de impotencia y desapareció de la puerta, para planear su próximo movimiento.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, decidió usar medidas extremas…

Con la ayuda de Miku y Luka el día de ayer salieron juntas a comprar lo que según Rin era imposible que Len no se diera cuenta.

* * *

Estando en el salón muy temprano ante las miradas de sus compañeros dejando escapar algunos suspiros, sonrió sintiéndose realizada, hasta que Gumi llegó junto a ella.

-¡Cielos!, Rin-chan, cambiaste de look con ese nuevo moño y ese peinado… te vez hermosa…

Rin sonriendo con Gumi, y contándole su plan, estaban tan distraídas que no notaron que el Kagamine llegó y pasó junto a ellas como si nada.

Con una mueca en su rostro, se fue acercando hasta llegar junto a Len y se sentó frente a él…

-Oh… llegaste muy tarde Lenny.

-¡Oh!, lo lamento, es que mi despertador no sonó… -Riéndose ligeramente, con una mano tras su cabeza, Rin intento hacer más conversación pero no lo logró la ver como la maestra Luna, entraba y comenzaba a llamar la atención de sacar sus libros de texto en la página 229 para ver el tema de biología que seguía.

Moviendo su cabello con fuerza, mirando en cada instante que podía a Len, este cerraba sus ojos o miraba a la ventana.

En ese mismo instante, llegó a pensar que Len la estaba ignorando, ¿Es que acaso no se da cuenta? ¡Eso era posible!...

Sin querer en pleno descanso planeo caer disimuladamente en el hombro de Len, al ser compañeros de asientos, pero el sólo estaba al pendiente del ahora libro de matemáticas… pero él ni se inmuto ante el contacto, molesta y harta se levanto, y corrió hasta la terraza, y comiendo pausadamente su almuerzo, con algunas lágrimas de impotencia mientras intentaba pensar…

_¿Por qué él no va a decir nada?... ¡¿No me digas que él no se ha dado después de todo?!..._

_Pero si él se hubiera dado cuenta, estoy segura que hubiera mostrado alguna reacción…_

_¿Qué clase de estúpido es él?_

_¡Ahg!, ¡No puedo creerlo!... ¿Acaso no se da cuenta que el moño es mi punto encantador?..._

_¡¿Qué puedo hacer para que él se da cuenta?!, ¡¿Oh, es por mí qué él no se da cuenta?!..._

* * *

Caminando de regreso a casa, Len-kun se dio vuelta y me pregunto.

-¡Oye Rin! -Con una seriedad que pocas veces he visto en él, hizo que poco a poco, pensara que por fin se haya dado cuenta…

- ¡¿Comiste jamón ibérico en almuerzo en vez de la carne de res de siempre?!...

_Puse mi cara de perplejidad, ¿Cómo era posible que se dio cuenta de eso?... _

_**¡No le encuentro sentido a eso!, ¿Estás diciéndome que cualquier cosa que haga es menos importante que eso?, ¡Dios eso me enoja!...**_

No lo soporte y el cómo estaba a unos pasos delante de mí, le grité…

-Hey, **¡Kagamine Len!...**

- ¡Sí!

Dándose la vuelta me enfrente a su mirada que tenía algo de duda…

-Yo probare tu habilidad como amigo de la infancia, ¡Ahora!...

-**¡Indícame algo diferente que hay en mi recientemente!...**

-HHHHHHHHHH?... ¿Te hiciste algún cambio?... ¡No es tan diferente!, ¡Lo juró!, ¡Lo juro!... –Mirandola detenidamente suspiro pausadamente, ante la mirada inquisitivamente de ella, trago en seco -Incluso si me lo preguntas, um…

_**¡Has engordado!**_

Recibiendo un golpe de Rin, cayendo en el suelo, miro cómo Rin literalmente sacaba chipas por sus ojos, temiendo por su vida…

-¡Enserio!, ¡Lo siento!, ¡Sólo estaba bromeando!...

Sentándose ambos en una banca cercana, Len pensó un poco, que hacer…

-Te cortaste el cabello…

**-¡Nop!**

-¡Te pusiste mascarilla!

**-¡Todo es natural!**

-¿Te has hecho más alta?

**-¿Cómo rayos podría ponerme tan alta en una noche?...**

**¡Estás muerto! –Rin tronó sus dedos, mientras Len temblaba levemente…**

Controlándome, un poco baje mi mirada, y aun avergonzada, suspire rendida, con algunas lágrimas cayendo por mis orbes azules…

_**¡Caray!, ¿Por qué me enamore de un chico como él?...**_

* * *

Len estaba algo extrañado de que toda la hostilidad de Rin se haya calmado, por lo que sonriendo se fue acercando a la rubia y la abrazo suavemente por la espalda, la chica se sorprendió pero continúo con la cabeza baja…

Susurrándole suavemente en un oído…

**-¿Te refieres al labial que has estado usando estos últimos cuatro días?**

Rin, levantando la mirada sorprendida, y parando un poco su llanto, lo miró…

Mentalmente Len, se sorprendió por ver a su amiga en ese estado no pensó muy bien el porqué de que se encontrara en estado.

**-Al igual que tu dulce y embriagante shampo y ni que decirte de tus lindas uñas que tienes desde a hace tres días…**

Ahora controlándose se lanzo contra el pecho de Len y le pegó repetidamente, con cada golpe, fue cesando sus fuerzas hasta que Len la abrazo con más fuerza.

-¿Por qué no dijiste nada? –Su voz que eran apenas murmullos, se combino con su llanto, esperando la respuesta del chico, el cual se encontraba mirando hacia el cielo, con una sonrisa.

Tras un par de minutos de estar abrazada al pecho del chico, el chico suspiro y miro a su amiga, observando sus hermosos ojos verdes serenos, le acaricio una mejilla con cuidado, teniendo cuidado de su siguiente movimiento, con mucha delicadeza coloco una flor con mucho cuidado en la oreja de la chica…

-¿Len, que es eso? –Tocando lo que estaba entre su oreja y su cabello, el chico dejo escapar una ligera risa, al ver que su amiga estaba confundida, sonrojada y por supuesto temblando aun en su pecho…

-Es una rosa amarilla, princesa –Tocando ligeramente una mano de la chica, fue haciendo ligeros movimientos –Y en el lenguaje de las flores es _amistad…_

La chica bajando sus rostro, su pequeña sonrisa que se había formado por haberse ilusionado, de un momento a otro fueron pisoteados, apunto de empujarlo y salir corriendo de ahí sintió cómo el chico la jalo contra ella, un pequeño y suave tacto sobre sus labios…

De la impresión no se percato que el chico fue saboreando con lentitud todo el contorno de la comisura de sus labios, fue un beso suave y fugaz, pero logró confirma sus sospechas cuando Len deposito frente a ella una _Syringa _que en el lenguaje de las flores significaba las "primeras emociones del amor", aquella flor era de un hermoso purpura, que simbolizaba el amor apenas naciendo…

-Len, eso fue…

No pudo contestar porque el chico reinicio la acción y de igual manera lenta y suave, un suave tacto fugaz y efímero…

-Claro Rinny, a mi me gustas, pero –Acercándose a ella, la tomo de las manos, la miro con ternura, estos sentimientos que tengo son verdaderos, pero quiero ser y llegarme a convertirme en el hombre que en verdad mereces… Lamento no haber dicho y recalcado cada una de las cosas que hiciste, pero para mí… sonriéndole, te veías hermosa tal y como eres, no necesitas nada más –La chica era la que estaba sin palabras, pues de la pura inercia se aferro a los brazos del rubio, secándose las lágrimas de felicidad, su amor era correspondido…

-Escuchando como Len poco a poco se estaba poniendo nervioso con cada segundo que ella se estaba acercando a él, ella coloco un dedo sobre sus manos y le sonrió de forma _inocente…_

-Lenny…

-Si mi princesa

-Sólo hazme un favor…

-Claro, el que guste mi pequeña niña risueña…

-Sólo bésame y cállate…

Obedeciendo a su _amiga_ con rapidez fue obedeciendo y posando sus labios sobre los de ella, el atardecer atrás de ellos y los pequeños copos de nieve cayendo sobre ellos, eran el escenario del comienzo de una bella historia de amor de un par de amigos de la infancia que por fin se había hablado con lo que les dictaba el corazón…

Todo por las "primeras emociones del amor", que iniciaron con un pequeño…

_**¡Nótalo!...**_

* * *

_**Richy-kun Se Despide:**_ oh… se terminó, espero que a todas las personas que pasaron por aquí les haya gustado, porque quería darle un regalo a mi senpai, es por ello que se me ocurrió esta ligera idea para que entienda desde mi punto de vista una forma en cómo Rin & Len, pudieron ser lo que son ahora, un par inseparable y bello, pues a los que les guste la pareja, apoyémoslos dando un reviewn, para que expresemos lo que pensamos…

Por supuesto, si a alguno logró conmoverlo, siquiera un poco me sentiré más que feliz, y por supuesto, senpai, espero que le haya gustado nos leeremos en otra ocasión…

_**Matta ne… minna-san…**_


End file.
